Warcraft movie screenplay ideas
This page is for the proposition of plot ideas for the Warcraft Movie. The plot of the film has not yet been announced, so most suggestions will be acceptable. If you wish to discuss what actors you would like to see in the film, please refer to Warcraft Movie Actors. Please try to propose plausible plots and established characters- we don't want to see "How Dalaran's flying Sheep saved Azeroth" starring "the Son of Kil'jaeden." Please use the following format: =Proposed Name= Overview Major characters Period of Warcraft lore Act I Act II Act III Act IV *Add acts as needed, but do not exceed six acts. =Warcraft - The Movie= Overview Act I Raise of the Horde Major Characters Thrall, Aedalas Blackmoore, Taretha Foxton, Medivh, Ner'zhul (Light appearence), Gul'dan, Uther the Lightbringer (Light appearence), Grom Hellscream, Killrog Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Drek'Thar, Orgrim Doomhammer, Cairne Bloodhoof, Jaina Proudmoore, Mannoroth the Destructor. Timeframe *Start of the Third War Act II The Scourge of Lordaeron Major Characters =Warcraft-The Movie= Overview Tensions have risen between the Horde and Alliance once more... Humans and Orcs battle each other constantly. But when the Burning Blade comes to Thrall seeking help... things get complicated. The Burning Blade cultists summoned an extremely powerful demon into Azeroth hoping to control it and destroy everything. But the demon was more powerful than they anticipated. The demon killed nearly every cultist it saw and ran. The few survivors had no where to turn to but Thrall. Thrall at first didn't want to even hear them, but when one screamed that a demon would kill everything... Thrall decided to at least hear the story. This demon promised to serve the cultists and destroy their enemies but it immediately turned on them when it was in the world. The demon ran off towards Dreadmist Peak... and recently, those at the Crossroads have seen a strange dark swirling cloud over Dreadmist. Those sent to investigate... never return. Thrall is very concerned about this and sends a messenger, Nicolai, a powerful tauren shaman, to Jaina Proudmoore to warn her. Now... The Demon, Ulamonathes, A powerful Dreadlord renegade from the Burning Legion, is summoning a legion of his own into this world so that he can destroy all life. Dreadmist Peak itself has become tainted by his presence and become a a giant demon keep. Now... the mortal races of the world must band together and fight as one against the powerful demonlord... or they will all perish... =Major Characters= Nicolai, Thrall, Jaina Proudmoore, Ulamonathes. Period of Warcraft Lore World of Warcraft time. =Act I= The Horde and Alliance Explains the world to new people. Ends with the cultists turning to Thrall for help. =Act II= The Demonlord Ulamonathes takes control of Dreadmist Peak and summons demon army. Nicolai Goes to Jaina. Ends with Nicolai returning to Orgrimmar to find it under siege from demons. =Act III= Nicolai versus Ulamonathes Orgrimmar, almost defeated, is saved by Tauren, Undead, and Theramore's aid. Thrall sends part of the Combined forces to Dreadmist, lead by Nicolai, Nazgrel, Varimathras, and Baine Bloodhoof. The combined forces defeat many demons but Ulamonathes comes to the fight himself and destroys them. Nicolai trys to fight Ulamonathes alone but is quickly defeated. Nicolai barely escapes death by casting Astral Recall back to Orgrimmar. Nazgrel, Varimathras, and Baine escape as well. Ends at this point. =Act IV= Standing as One Humans, Dwarves, Night Elves, Draenei, Blood Elves, Furbolg, and other mortal races of the world arrive at Orgrimmar and merge their forces together. The Army of Azeroth Heads to Battle at Dreadmist Peak. The demon army begins to crumble under the vast force of the Army of Azeroth. Ends with Ulamonathes appearing to fight against them. =Act V= Demonlords Fall and Kil'jaedan's Wrath The Army of Azeroth manages to defeat the demon army and barely manage to bring Ulamonathes down. Before Ulamonathes dies, he's teleported away. The people are greatly frustrated and worried about this because they fear he will return and they came so close to killing him. Kil'jaedan had transported Ulamonathes to him. Ulamonathes had turned his back on the Burning Legion ages ago and fought against Kil'jaedan. Ulamonathes wasn't able to defeat the Eredar Demonlord, But did manage to escape from him. Kil'jaedan kills Ulamonathes. The mortal races all return to their homes and the horde works on repairing the damaged Orgrimmar. Nicolai is rewarded for helping the Horde against the demon. Dreadmist Peak returns to normal with the demonlord's death. Azeroth, having been saved from that threat, now restores itself back to the way it was. =Warcraft: Orcs and Humans - the first movie= Overview " Strange demonic possed greenskinned creatures know as the orcs become to raid the Kingdom of Azeroth. The humans who live there under the rule of King Llane Wrynn I are decided to destroy these vile creatures however are the costs but it's not going to be easy since an evil orc know as Warchief Rexxar Blackhand is decided to launch is Orcish Horde against the damn kingdom in order to rule very the world. But only a courageous hero know as Manuel Halforcen will stop this threat even if it costs his own life." Major Characters Manuel Halforcen (New Character), Sir Lothar, King Adamant Wrynn III, Medivh, Prince\King Llane, Lady Varia, Aegwynn, Blackhand, Garona. Period of Warcraft lore The First War Act I Before the attack of the Orcish Horde Act II Manuel and Garona Act III Last Campaign Act IV The fall of Azeroth =Warcraft 2: Tides of the Dark Portal - the second movie= Overview "After the fall of Azeroth the people managed to arrived to Lordaeron. The Lord Regent Anduin Lothar managed to convince King Terenas Menethil II to help them on destroying the orcs and conviceing more allies to join them. Now one more time the orcs and human will fight again and Manuel Halforcen, the Young will have his revenge for his father." Major Characters Manuel Halforcen II, Calia Menethil, Sir Anduin Lothar, Gul'dan, Sire Uther Lightbringer, Cho'gall, Zul'jin. Period of Warcraft lore The Second War and Beyond the Dark Portal Act I The Shores of Lordaeron Act II Khaz Modan Act III The Northlands Act IV Return to Azeroth Act V A Time for Heroes Act VI Draenor, The Red World =Warcraft 3: The Reign of the Frozen Throne - the second movie= Overview "Many years has passed since fall of the Horde, but the Alliance of Lordaeron must rise up again. Apparently a new threat lures the land, they are kno as being the Scourge. These creatures are ultimately prepared to destroy all life in Azeroth the truth is that they are controlled by The Burning Legion who seeks revenge on this world manly the destructuion of the Night Elfs Sentinels. Now the greatest chapter of the history of the world of Azeroth is about to come..." Period of Warcraft lore The Third War and The Frozen Throne Major Characters Manuel Halforcen III Thrall, Son of Durotan Grom Hellscream Prince Arthas Uther the Lightbringer Antonidas Jaina Proudmoore Kel'Thuzad Muradin Bronzebeard Tichondrius Archimonde Cairne Bloodhoof Mannoroth Tyrande Whisperwind Malfurion Stormrage Maiev Shadowsong Kael'thas Sunstrider Vashj Dark-Ale Akama Anub'arak Rexxar Rokhan Chen Stormstout Drek'thar Jaina Proudmoore Samuro Baine Bloodhoof Act I Exodus of the Horde Act II Path of the Damned Act III The Invasion of Kalimdor Act IV Eternity's End Act V Terror of the Tides Act VI Curse of the Blood Elves Category:Rumors Category:Silly